


Leave Your Conscience At The Tone

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Oneshot. Queerness & LGBTness.





	Leave Your Conscience At The Tone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



There were two words Mark Cohen thought when the phone rang:

 

_ Oh fuck. _

 

Why? Because it was his fucking  _ mom,  _ and he knew she was homophobic. Well...he assumed it. Because his family was Jewish, because she always assumed he was straight, a million other reasons.

And sitting right here in the chair while the phone went off ringing didn’t make any difference. Well, then. He let it ring. And it did. And it did...and then stopped.

Mark sighed in relief, and slumped back into the couch. Thank god that was ove-

 

_ Riiiing. _

 

Mark bolted upright. She _never_ called like this. What could be so fucking important that he absolutely _had_ to hear it? And not just over voicemail?  
Shakily, he reached for the phone, putting it up to his ear and dreading what was coming.

“Hello?”

“....hi, Mom…”

“Mark! Oh, Mark, honey, thank God you picked up. I wasn’t-I was scared you wouldn’t.” Mark heard his mom gulp on the other end.  
“Mom…?”  
“I...I have something to tell you, and-I don’t want you to think any differently of me. I’m still your mother. I still love you. This won’t change that fact.”  
Mark frowned. What could she possibly...was she-? No. He couldn’t even _entertain_ the possibility. The fucking possibility of...there was no fucking way…

“Mom, what is it?”

“Mark, I…I’m a lesbian.”  
It was quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop. 

Mark took in a sharp breath. Holy shit. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. “Mom?” he asked. “It’s...you’re really…?”

“Yes, Mark, I-” She stopped for a second. Mark thought maybe he could hear crying. Fuck. Shit. Fuck fuck fuck. “I am. It feels so good to say. Oh my god.”

“I-I’m bisexual.”

“I know.”

“You do?!”

“I-sorry. I’m sorry, Mark, that came out wrong. Word gets around. You’re very vocal about it.”

“Oh.”

Silence, again.

“Mom?”   
“Yes?”

“I do still love you.”

“I love you, too, Mark.”

And finally, Mark was glad he’d picked up the phone.  

  
  
  



End file.
